


Truth or Dare?

by blaiddseren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, General idiocy, M/M, Underage Drinking, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaiddseren/pseuds/blaiddseren
Summary: Remus, Sirius, an empty dorm and a bottle of firewhiskey, what could go wrong? - “Truth.” He chose again, because no matter how painful surrendering some of these answers was going to be it was still nothing compared to some of the dares he’d seen Sirius think up. -





	

Remus leant back against the bedpost, trying to steady himself, he knew better than to ask where Sirius had managed to procure a small bottle of Ogden’s firewhiskey from, just like he knew better than to suggest that they mix it with some sort of soft drink to take the edge off. Several swigs into the bottle and he was starting to feel it’s effects, a warm buzz spreading through him, clouding his head and making everything seem somehow better. “Truth or dare?” Sirius asked suddenly. 

“What?” It was just the two of them in the dorm, James had left that morning to attend the funeral of a great aunt he could barely remember and Peter had somehow managed to blag a date with Sapphire Rose and was wining and dining her in Hogsmeade. Remus had suggested their own trip into the village but Sirius hadn’t been keen; and given last month’s showdown with his cousins Remus couldn't blame him, so instead they were holed up in the dorm getting steadily drunker and apparently playing games like twelve year olds. 

“Truth or dare?” Sirius repeated, grinning at him. 

Remus rolled his eyes, leaning past the boy to grab another biscuit from the packet, “Truth.” He decided after a moment, having been witness to one too many of Sirius and James’ dares. 

“Boooring.” Sirius sang, “Okay so… Who was the last person you kissed?” 

Remus flushed, he should have known Sirius would go straight for it, no silly starting questions to get the game going like Pete and Jamie would have done. “Eban Michaelson.”

“Shut up!” 

“What?!” He asked defensively, wondering why Sirius was making a big deal out of it, he knew Remus liked guys already, and Eban being a ravenclaw shouldn’t cause that reaction, “It’s not that big a deal.” 

“No just… Okay ask me.” Sirius said suddenly, taking a swig from the firewhiskey bottle and pulling a face before deciding on “Truth,” when Remus asked the question. 

“Who was the last person you kissed?” Remus asked, partly because it was expected of him and partly because he was curious, if a little jealous.

“Eban Michaelson.” 

Remus laughed, “Seriously Pads.” 

“I’m always Sirius.” He teased, ducking as Remus threw a chocolate digestive at him. “For real though, last person I kissed.” Remus laughed again, though more from surprise than anything else. What were the chances that they had both kissed Eban last, then again with Sirius’ track record at parties… but Sirius didn't often kiss guys, not that Remus was aware of anyway, when he did it was usually some grand gesture to prove a point in front of his cousins, which made it strange that Remus hadn’t heard about the kiss with Eban until now. 

“Of course the question is; which of us kissed him first?” Sirius asked suddenly, breaking through Remus’ thoughts.

Remus gave a half shrug, “It was a couple of weeks ago at the quidditch party.” Ravenclaw had won their first quidditch match in almost five years and the party that night had been insane, especially after curfew when everyone under fifth year had been sent off to bed. Practically the whole upper school had been there, even the slytherins and weirdly the Hufflepuffs who had been beaten at the quidditch; he smiled at the memories, flushing slightly as he remembered Eban pulling him up the stairs to the Ravenclaw boys dorms. 

“Wondered where you’d disappeared off to.” Sirius said, his eyes boring into Remus and making him shuffle uncomfortably, “Well I helped him with that transfiguration essay the other month and I guess he wanted to thank me. So if you kissed him after I kissed him then I think that means you kissed me.” Sirius said, laughing as Remus looked at him in confusion. “My saliva mixed with his saliva and then you shared some of that…”

“It doesn’t work like that Sirius!” Remus mumbled, grabbing the bottle of firewhiskey and swigging from it, hoping that Sirius would assume his reddening cheeks were down to that. 

“Uh huh.” Was all Sirius said, that maddening smile back on his lips and causing chaos in Remus’ mind; why did he have to look so damn good when he was being a tit? “Truth or dare.” Sirius asked after a moment and Remus sighed, surrendering the bottle of whiskey when the other boy reached for it. 

“Truth.” He chose again, because no matter how painful surrendering some of these answers was going to be it was still nothing compared to some of the dares he’d seen Sirius think up. 

Sirius’ lips quirked up, swigging from the bottle of whiskey as he thought, “Have you ever thought about one of us, in the dorm, when you've been wanking?” He asked finally and Remus swore his heart stopped for a second. 

“Sirius!” He spluttered, feeling the flush spreading across his face and chest. 

“If you don’t answer then you have to forfeit.” Sirius reminded him with a grin and Remus had a sudden imagine of a third year Peter having to streak across the quidditch pitch in broad daylight after refusing to answer a truth, though Remus couldn’t recall what the original question had even been. 

“Yes.” He mumbled finally, leaning to grab the bottle of firewhiskey and drinking from it as Sirius gaped at him.

“Who?!”

Remus shook his head, “Not how the game works!” He protested, sneaking a glance up at his friend who was staring at him now, his eyebrows furrowed. He looked almost annoyed and Remus swallowed, wondering if Sirius had realised it must be him, though why he had asked the question if he was going to be annoyed by the answer Remus didn't know. Or maybe… maybe he was annoyed because he thought it was one of the other two, Remus pushed that thought away, knowing that Sirius didn’t see him that way. Except… Well the way Sirius was looking at him now made him feel less sure of that and he shifted under the boy's gaze, asking “Truth or dare?” In an attempt to think about other things, he already knew what the answer would be, Sirius wouldn’t open himself up to retaliation. 

And sure enough the other boy took a long swig of the firewhiskey before shrugging his shoulders, “Dare.” 

“I dare you to kiss me.” Remus froze as the words left his mouth, suddenly panicking and regretting his moment of madness. Maybe if he laughed now and blamed the firewhiskey Sirius would think it was a joke and they could go back to just fucking about, but then Sirius was crawling towards him across the floor, placing the Ogden’s bottle safely out of reach and cupping Remus’ face in his hand. His lips were soft as they pressed against Remus’ own and for a brief, crazy, moment he wondered if Sirius used a balm, but then the boy parted his lips and Remus forgot how to think as Sirius’ hand moved from Remus’ cheek to the back of his neck, holding him in place; his mouth was warm and gentle, and somehow it was everything he had ever imagined kissing Sirius to be. Remus kissed back hesitantly, his hand moving to touch Sirius’ arm before he dropped it back to the floor, thinking better of it. 

Sirius pulled away, rocking back onto his heels and looking at him with furrowed eyebrows again. “Truth or dare?” He whispered, and Remus felt his heart sink, reminding himself that this was just a stupid game, he couldn’t pretend it meant anything to Sirius. They stared at each other for a while until Remus let out a small sigh, shrugging his shoulders and picking up the almost empty bottle, “Dare.” He decided, fuck it, before draining the last of the firewhiskey.

“Ding dong, that it the right answer.” Sirius said, a hint of a smirk on his lips and his eyes never leaving Remus’, “I dare you to kiss me.” He paused, “like you mean it this time Lupin. None of this coy bullshit.” He added, waggling his eyebrows and Remus swallowed. He couldn’t quite believe that this was really happening, not only had Sirius kissed him but he seemed to want to do it again. Seemed to want Remus to kiss back, and Merlin did he want to but… He couldn’t help but wonder if this was a joke, something Sirius would laugh about with James later once he’d sobered up. 

“You can always forfeit.” Sirius muttered and Remus hated how uncertain he suddenly looked, how scared of rejection. Maybe he really did mean it, maybe Sirius wanted to kiss him again as much as he wanted to kiss Sirius; and even if it was the firewhiskey talking… Well he figured he may as well grow some of those Gryffindor balls and find out. “It’s not-”

“No chance.” He said, interrupting whatever Sirius was about to say, and then he leant over and pressed his lips to the other boy’s. Sirius’ lips parted almost instantly and they fell backwards onto the carpet, kissing each other desperately as Remus’ hand tangled in Sirius’ unruly hair and Sirius’ own hand crept up Remus’ back. The first kiss had been good but this was beyond, he didn’t think he’d ever been kissed with such passion before and after a minute or two Remus had to pull back, panting slightly and nuzzling into Sirius’ neck, making the boy moan softly. 

Remus couldn't help but chuckle,“Truth or dare?” He whispered against the boy’s ear, barely hearing the mumbled “oh shut up” as Sirius pinned him to the floor properly and kissed him again.


End file.
